


Тонкости пиратского флирта

by Fridanes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: Название: Тонкости пиратского флиртаАвтор: FridanesБета: Incognit@Фандом:  сериал «Черные паруса» (Black Sails)Пейринг: Флинт/СильверРейтинг: RЖанр: юмор, стёбРазмер: миниСтатус: законченСамарри: У Флинта проблемы – он абсолютно не может соблазнять.Предупреждение: АУ, ООС, сомнительный юмор и стеб, мат, пошлость и ХЭ, куда без него.





	Тонкости пиратского флирта

Последние лет пятнадцать Флинту не требовалось флиртовать, соблазнять и ухаживать. И ладно бы только не требовалось! Беда в том, что Флинт в принципе не умел этого делать. Ещё будучи юным мичманом Джеймсом МагГроу, он попытался подкатить к понравившемуся ему парню. Понятно, что не с цветами, а сурово, чисто по-мужски. Долго выразительно смотрел, а когда парень наконец его заметил, Флинт пошёл, мужественно облапил и, стараясь не мурлыкать, уверенно предложил. Даже и не предложил, а просто сказал:

– Пойдем потрахаемся.

Дело кончилось дракой.

Больше Флинт не пытался флиртовать, соблазнять и заниматься прочими глупостями. Просто ждал у моря погоды. И надо сказать, регулярно дожидался. Женщины и мужчины, чаще женщины, благосклонно относились к высокому рыжему шотландцу, чьё неумение правильно предложить пойти перепихнуться они принимали за скромность.

Миранда тоже, наверное, так думала, когда очаровывала бравого лейтенанта МакГроу для себя и своего мужа. Потом, разумеется, она поняла, что у МакГроу были какие угодно достоинства, кроме той самой скромности, но, как говорил Сильвер, «поздняк метаться».

Кстати, о Сильвере. Если бы Флинт мог правильно намекать, он бы затащил проклятого кока в койку, как только увидел. Парень был чертовски хорош. Но, увы, Флинт не умел.

Дальше стало только хуже. Оказалось, что кроме синих глаз, черных кудрей и улыбки, которая по непристойности переплёвывала все бордели Старого и Нового света, кок обладал умом, изворотливостью самого дьявола, прозорливостью и железной волей – в общем, один черт знает, как к нему подступится. И это не считая того, что Сильвер сам мог соблазнить даже камень. В довершение всего, он явно предпочитал женщин. С ним не работало даже старое пиратское правило, гласившее, что после десяти недель в море брат-пират лучше любой бабы.

Флинт честно пытался. Один раз, выбрав подходящий момент, благо Сильвер сам завел разговор об отношении к Флинту, правда, не своему отношению, а толпы на площади, но Флинт решил, что куда уж более подходящего ждать и напрямую спросил:

– А ты считаешь меня чудовищем?

Сильвер удивился, но ответил, что Флинт единственный, кто может добыть золото, а все остальное не важно. Потом потоптался, пострелял глазами и спросил:

– Ну что, мне идти говорить с людьми?

Что мог сказать Флинт? Только послать. В смысле, послать объяснять народу, что Флинт тот, кто нужен Насау.

Время шло. Сильвер творил черт знает что. Но только себе на пользу, хитрая бестия. И вот уже самый отвратительный на свете кок стал лучшим квартирмейстером всего Нового Света, обзаведясь харизмой, приличными шмотками и симпатичной бородкой. Все вышеперечисленное сделало его ещё краше и желаннее, чего не скажешь о Флинте.

После потери Миранды Флинт заметил, что ожидание у моря погоды не дает результатов. Совсем. То ли стричься так коротко не следовало, то ли у него сложилась репутация однолюба. Только больше никто, даже самые конченные, не пытались подвалить с вполне конкретным предложением. Стало ясно – нужно брать дело в свои руки, иначе всю оставшуюся жизнь этими руками и придется обходиться.

Напрягши мозг, Флинт вспомнил, как один раз, будучи в Лондоне, затеял учебный поединок на шпагах с понравившимся ему артиллерийским лейтенантом. В сущности, просто так, без всякой задней мысли. Ибо планировать Флит мог только военные операции.

Делать было нечего. Пить с утра скучно. Читать артиллерист не любил. Так что, слово за слово, и молодые люди решили развлечься, скрестив шпаги.

Рука Флинта (тогда ещё МакГроу) была сильнее, удар точнее и, когда на он третий раз приставил к горлу лейтенанта лезвие, тот с улыбкой отбросил свою шпагу, а потом сам стянул рубашку. Флинту самому ничего не пришлось делать.

Впрочем, артиллерист не единственный, кого заводили дуэли. Один испанец долго и вдохновенно пел оду боям на шпагах, а под конец брякнул:

– Это танец. А танец – это разговор двоих о том, что нельзя передать словами. Прелюдия...

Короче, Сильвера срочно нужно учить драться на саблях.

Сильвер немного удивился, но согласился с тем, что время трудное, и ему нужно уметь не только языком трепать.

Они (то есть Флинт) выбрали уединённую полянку с мягкой травкой. Флинт уже представлял, как хорошо будет Сильвер на ней смотреться, и как синее небо будет отражаться в его распахнутых глазах. Флинт даже захватил бутылочку рома – царапины обработать. Помпонов же нет. Не помешало бы одеяло, но времена и правда были тяжкие. Последний месяц приходилось спать на подстилке из пальмовых листьев, укрывшись весткоутом. Впрочем, немного масла всё же нашлось.

В общем, Флинт был готов. Осталось раздраконить Сильвера.

Однако Сильвер не драконился.

Ладно. В первый раз понятно. Саблю он до этого в руки не брал и постоянно оказывался с лезвием, приставленным то к шее, то к груди. А Сильвер о-о-очень не любил проигрывать. Флинт же не хотел поддаваться. Но ни второй, ни третий, ни пятый раз Сильвер не собирался падать на спину с готовностью (как там говорилось?) «принять клинок в себя».

Он и правда учился. Стиснув зубы, до тяжелого дыхания, до слипшихся прядей на висках. Вреда, конечно, не будет, если Сильвер научится владеть саблей, на что бы там ни намекали. Но хотелось-то другого.

Флинт пошёл ва-банк. После очередного урока, когда обессиленный Сильвер бухнулся на ту самую травку и, вместо того чтобы отдаться, снова начал заёбывать вопросами, Флинт решил рассказать про Томаса и свою любовь к нему. Признался, что любит мужчин. Сильвер офигел и сделал свои выводы:

– Вы затеяли войну со всем миром, потому что потеряли любовь?!

Да нет, конечно. Просто надо было чем-то заниматься и на что-то кушать, а Флинт умел только воевать. Но разубеждать Сильвера он не стал. Версия с любовью куда интереснее. И Флинт в ней не такое чудовище. То есть, чудовище, конечно, но такое романтичное, местами даже милое. Может и Сильвер проникнется?

Не проникся. Опять стиснутые зубы, пот, сдвинутые брови, посеревшая физиономия и ни малейшего намека на стояк.

Вечером Флинт долго пялился в парусину, служившую потолком. Сон как Сильвер – не желал составлять одинокому капитану компанию. Зато пришла Миранда и увела его в парк Сент-Джеймс. Там начался шторм, поэтому им пришлось спуститься в трюм, где Сильвер пытался заделать течь.

– Ему больно, Джеймс! Ему безумно больно стоять на деревянной ноге и пытаться противостоять тебе в бою. Он боится, что ты однажды не сможешь сдержать удар.

Джеймсу казалось, что Миранда бредит. Если про ногу он понял, то слова про страх и сомнения в способности Флинта себя контролировать звучали полной ахинеей.

– Учи его другому. Научи его управлять кораблем.

Миранда точно бредила. Сильвер был самым хреновым моряком в мире.

Однако когда «Морж» вышел в море, идея показалось не такой уж и плохой. Сильвер похлопал ресницами, но согласился, что если какой казус случится, то он должен суметь привести «Морж» куда-нибудь, не наебнув его на ровном месте.

Урок начался на юте. Флинт, вручив Сильверу секстант, показывал, как определять положение корабля. Вдыхая запах черных кудрей, Флинт сообразил, как ошибся с темой и местом занятия. Полдень. Верхняя палуба. На них не пялился только слепой. А слепых в команде не было. Даже если б и были, то им бы все рассказали. Правда, было и хорошее. Под предлогом объяснения как правильно держать секстант, Флинту удалось подержать Сильвера за талию. И под локоть. За что был получен изучающий взгляд и пища для размышления на целый вечер. Двукратное вечернее размышление принесло свои плоды. Флинт спал крепко. А утром, которое, как известно, мудренее вечера, пришла МЫСЛЬ, а может даже целый ПЛАН!

Во-первых, уроки нужно проводить в капитанской каюте, где нет посторонних глаз и ушей, зато есть хоть и узкая, но койка.

Во-вторых, в каюте можно сидеть, и Сльвер будет меньше страдать из-за своей ноги.

В-третьих, урок должен быть вечерним. При свете свечей на капитанской морде не так видны веснушки и морщины.

Тем же вечером Флинт пригласил к себе Сильвера. Усадил его. Разложил карты. Разлил ром по кружкам и сказал:

– Сегодня 3 октября 1718 года. Пробили четыре склянки. Вот сегодняшние данные. Курс норд-вест-тень-вест. Скорость четыре с половиной узла. Нужно узнать, в какой мы сейчас точке.

Сильвер отхлебнул из кружки и уставился на Флинта с полным недоумением.

– Вы хотите, чтоб я высчитал вот это всё?

Флинт важно кивнул. Хотел-то он, конечно, другого, но ведь не скажешь же. В челюсть получить без проблем. Только тогда можно спокойно распрощаться даже с хорошим, пусть и платоническим отношением, а отношение своего квартирмейстера Флинт ценил.

– Ну ладно-о-о-о, – протянул Сильвер и сосредоточенно наморщил лоб.

Решение задачи растянулось на два часа. Справедливости ради, тут была вина не только Сильвера. Объяснял Флинт скверно. Зато в процессе он потихоньку подвигал свой стул к стулу Сильвера, и отрезок пути с искомой точкой уже рисовали в две руки.

– Во-о-от, А теперь... Надо... Проложить... – Флинт чувствовал, что еле ворочает языком, хотя он свою кружку даже не ополовинил. Близость вожделенного тела, блеск глаз в мерцании свечей, запах волос, смуглая кожа вырезе рубахе пьянили и уносили сознание черте куда. Но нужно было собраться, – …маршрут. Смотрите...

Флинт подвинулся еще ближе, прижавшись бедром к бедру и грудью к плечу. Сильвер повернул голову, и теперь между их губами было не больше двух дюймов. Пришлось зажать яйца в кулаке, фигурально выражаясь, и продолжить урок.

– ...Нам нужно сюда.

– А может, нам нужно что-нибудь другое?

– О чем вы, мистер Сильвер? Нам нужно на Барбадос. Если мы поднимем там восстание, то это позволит нам увеличить количество наших сторонников среди черных. А при благоприятном исходе мы можем там создать ещё одну базу. Но если у вас есть другой план, я с удовольствием его выслушаю.

Сильвер закатил глаза и повернулся к карте.

Миранда и Томас принимали Флинта в голубой гостиной Гамельтон-холла. Оба качали головами. Миранда с упреком, Томас с сочувствием.

– Ты отвратительный учитель, Джеймс, – припечатала Миранда. – У тебя остался последний шанс. Пригласи его на свидание.

– Подари ему что-нибудь в знак вашей любви, – предложил Томас.

– В знак чего? – не понял Флинт и проснулся.

Какая любовь? Он просто хотел трахаться.

Свидание получилось с огоньком. Подпалили Бриджтаун. Порезали всех, кто под руку подворачивался.

– Как вам прогулка, мистер Сильвер? – галантно поинтересовался Флинт.

– Потрясающе, – ответил Сильвер странным голосом.

Ну, понятно, что «потрясающе». Ещё бы. До этого Сильвер отсиживался на борту, но не в этот раз.

Флинт всё распланировал. Озаботился безопасностью своего квартирмейстера. Нашёл ему лошадь. Все время держал его за своей спиной, чтоб ни дай бог. Правда, сам изгваздался в крови, как мясник на скотобойне. Но зато на Сильвере ни царапины. Однако сам Сильвер не торопился падать в его объятья. Почему-то.

Уже вернувшись на «Морж» Флинт вспомнил – он кое-что прихватил для своего квартирмейстера и позвал его к себе.

– Вот, это тебе. Васильковый. Под цвет глаз. И это тоже тебе.

Сильвер таращился на синий камзол, протянутый Флинтом.

– Э? Мне?

– Ну да. Тебе. И это тоже тебе. Прости, что красный. С сапфиром не нашлось.

Брови Сильвера уползли куда-то к макушке.

– Мне? Вы серьёзно? Но добыча...

Флинт поморщился. Да. Добыча должна делиться между всеми членами команды.

– Так. Это. Тебе. Вычти из моей доли. Вы похожи на оборванца. С вами, мистер Сильвер, на людях показаться стыдно! Всё! Не спорьте! Разговор окончен!

Сильвер ушёл, прижимая к груди камзол и кольцо.

Приперся Гейтс. Он сидел и дул ром, не говоря ни слова. Да ему и не надо было. Все было написано на лысине. Вот прям крупными буквами: «Флинт – идиот!» Да, именно так, ещё и восклицательный знак был обведен золотой краской. Посидел, покачал головой и растворился в тумане.

Сильвер мотался по палубе в нарядном камзоле, светя огромным во всю фалангу рубином. Мотался и только поглядывал на Флинта. У которого от хронического недоёба настроение было гораздо ниже киля. Не помогали даже розданные щедрой капитанской дланью профилактические пиздюли. Некоторое время Флинт всерьёз размышлял, а не пойти ли накостылять Билли? Или на де Грута наехать? Ну так, для оживления картины.

Попался Хауэл. После разговора ушёл, бормоча о том, как кого-то давно не переизбирали. Походу «Морж» с парламентом попутал. Ну, бывает.

Объяснения с Хауэлом взбодрили совсем немного. Зато его замечания об ограничении количества потребляемого рома навели на мысль, что надо выпить. И сон крепче будет, и покойники перестанут по каютам шастать. Сказано – сделано.

Флинт, убедившись, что на судне полный порядок, и даже Ренделл не юродствует, засел в каюте с бутылочкой бренди. Ром хорош, но иногда требуется некоторое разнообразие. Хотелось бы разнообразить личную жизнь, но походу Флинт до гроба повенчан с правой рукой.

Пил Флинт с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Прошли те времена, когда, забравшись на грот-бом-брам-рей, он на спор выпивал бутылку в три глотка. Поэтому свеча сгорела уже наполовину, а в бутылке плескалось все ещё две трети. Флинт размышлял над дилеммой: ускорить процесс поглощения или, напротив, бросить это утомительное дело, когда по двери саданули кулаком. Вот что за люди? Что им не сидится в кубрике? Он вот только что успокоился. Залил желание придушить балбесов, по недоразумению именующих себя моряками. Но нет! Прутся. Не дают насладиться тоской. А вот если б он дрочил?

– Кого там принесло? – проворчал Флинт, с тоской глядя на оставшееся бренди.

– Меня, – ответил Сильвер и простучал деревяшкой к столу. – Капитан. Меня и других членов команды беспокоит ваше состояние.

Понятно, опять Хауэл наябедничал.

– …Если вас что-то волнует, я должен знать. Это важно для всех.

– Хочешь знать, что меня волнует? – Флинт выставил ещё одну кружку и налил бренди. – Многие знания – многие печали.

– Капитан, я переживу. Меня трудно чем-то удивить.

– Ну... – Флинт поднял свой бокал. – Сам напросился.

Он выложил всё: как запал с первого взгляда, как пытался найти подход, как затеял фарс с обучением.

– Может я не Абеляр, но и ты редкостный бездарь во всем, что касается морского дела!

Сильвер в кои-то веки молчал. Только пил. Флинт пустился в объяснения, как трудно пирату пригласить своего возлюбленного на свидание:

– Ну не в таверну же тебя вести! Хотя была светлая мысль покатать тебя на лодке.

Сильвер поставил кружку, встал, подошёл к Флинту и прижался к его рту губами. От неожиданности тот открыл рот, куда наконец-то засунули язык. Уже стаскивая штаны и пихая капитана к кровати, Сильвер сказал:

– Столько потерянного времени. Вот нельзя было просто подойти и сказать: «Пойдем потрахаемся»?!


End file.
